


Splatoon Smuts

by LadyDP



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon (Manga) - Fandom, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Battle Couple, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Warming, Cockblocking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone is older, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader can be octoling or inkling, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDP/pseuds/LadyDP
Summary: 🍥🍣🍥🍣🍥🍣Got bored so made smutty chapters with various Splatoon manga boys.[Pls note that everyone is over 18+]I don't own Splatoon or its characters!
Relationships: Aloha (Splatoon)/Reader, Army (Splatoon)/Reader, Emperor (Spaltoon)/Reader, Gloves (Splatoon)/Reader, Goggles (Splatoon)/Reader, Mask (Splatoon)/Reader, Rider (Splatoon)/Reader, Skull (Spatoon)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Break Time |Goggles|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Goggles take a break from studying.

You sat in your room with a small pile of books in front of you.

Goggles sat next to you and watched as you studied, twirling a pen between his fingers.

You two had been at this for nearly an hour now, since exams were days away, and to say he was bored was an understatement.

The enthusiastic blue inkling was thrilled when you invited him for a study date at your crib, but he didn't really expect it to be like this though...

Surprisingly, he did managed to get some work done (with your help of course), so it was important that you finish too.

"Hey (Y/n)-chan, I'm bored, can we take a break?" he asked, sulking in his chair.

"We've been studying for hours now."

You sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, you're right." you say before stretching your arms above your head, making your t-shirt rise up a bit showing the smallest peak of skin underneath.

"Since it's still early, do you wanna go grab a drink from the food court?" you asked...

* **Tap** *

"Oops!" you then exclaimed as your pencil rolled off the table. You stood up and bent over to pick it up.

Goggles blinked once, then twice at the sight of your ass that pressed against the shorts you were wearing.

A mischievous grin crossed his face as an idea pop into his head.

"Wha- AHHH!" You suddenly screamed in surprise when both your pants and underwear were pulled down with a harsh tug.

In panic, you quickly covered your lady bits with your hands as you turned to glare at Goggles, who had a idiot grin on his face.

"GOGGLES, WHAT THE INK!?!" You yelled, blushing in utmost embarrassment from having been pantsed by your boyfriend.

"Sorry (Y/n)-chan, I couldn't resist. It didn't help since you were bending over in front of me." he smirked.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose, idiot!" you protested.

"Hehe, well I have an even better idea as to what we can do instead!" He said but his usually enthusiastic tone sounded more husky.

"W-what are you..."

Goggles stood in front of you as he then moved his hands down to your now exposed bottom and caressed the curve of your ass.

"G-Goggles..." Your protests fell silent as you soon begin to lean back against his touch, your ass pressing back against his hands, (obviously a silent gesture to urge him on).

You couldn't deny that he efinitely knew how to turn you on. Even though he had just dacked you.

"I promise to make our break time worthwhile." he purred into your ear, sliding his hand to your front were you had your hands still covering your womanhood and removing them.

His fingers moved to your folds without hesitation and quickly stroked your clit, causing you to moan.

"Awesome, you're already wet!" He say delighted.

You tensed in his arms, leaning against him more heavily, releasing a breathy sigh, your body growing more heated in response.

"Goggles..." You whined in his ear, arching your back.

"At l-least take me to the bed, you _baka_!"

"Awe, c'mon (Y/n)-chan, I wouldn't mind doing it standing up!" He say inserting a finger into you without warning, curling it against your slick walls.

"GOGGLES!"

You grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand from you and shoved him, making him stumble backwards until his legs hit the foot of your bed.

He fell back onto your plush bed with a 'Oof' only to have you straddle him, quickly pinning him underneath you.

"You _Goggle-head_ , you did this to me! At least finish what you started!" you say before kissing him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, licking over his lips, pushing your still covered chests flush together.

Your hips started to ground against his, rubbing his still clothed erection against your bare pussy.

A surprised sound came from him as you felt him squirm underneath you.

" **Hold it!** " he quickly said, making you stop your movements.

"Then allowed me to take lead." And with that he suddenly flipped you over onto your back.

You glance up at him wide eyed as he begin undoing his belt and pants, until his cock was free.

After giving himself a few pumps, he lines himself up before thrusting into you.

He stares down at you with lidded eyes, watching your chest rise and fall to desperately catch your breath.

Your (s/c) skin is incredibly flushed, so were your cheeks, which were covered in a (f/c) blush. You look beautiful like this.

He soon shifts around, changing his position and angle of his thrusts. The blue tip of his cock brushes against a certain part inside you as you bit down on your lower lip to suppress the cry you wanted to let out.

"Does it feel good there?" He asks, wanting to find the things that make you feel good, but there's a bit of an edge in his voice as though he's holding back a more primal part of himself.

You nod your head, wordlessly; your legs trembling as you lift your hips off the bed and wrap around his waist to push him down further.

You wanted all of him. He thought you were a pretty innocent girl at first, but it turns out your body is actually quite lewd.

You're tight around him, desperately clenching around him and pulling him in even more and more.

Goggles lets go of one of your hands. His fingers slide in between your joined bodies and finds your swollen nub again, prompting you to audibly gasp.

You bring your free hand over to your mouth and bite down onto your knuckle as he relentlessly rubs at the sensitive bundle of nerves, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum!" You whimpered.

"Then let's cum together, (Y/n)-chan!" He said as he pounded into you harder.

You're so overwhelmed by how good he makes you feel, tears prick at the corner of your eyes before your orgasm washes over you both completely.

"Goggles!" Your voice echoes through your room as body writhes with pleasure.

Goggles gives a few more pumps and releasing his warmth into your pussy, before collapsing all of his weight onto you.

"Hehe, told you I'd make our break worthwhile!" He painted exhaustively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many Splatoon boys x Reader lemons out there. So I took it upon myself to write some. Woomy!


	2. Mine |Rider|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A jealous Rider claims what is his.

The faint glow from the ceiling light reflects off his irises, casting an intense glint that burns a intense chartreuse.

You’ve always been captivated of his eyes, expressing countless times how utterly gorgeous they look. 

This time, however, was different.

Your body was on fire, as you tried to control your rapid breathing.

Rider was knelt between your legs as his yellow-green eyes stared straight up at you.

Intensity watching you.

They’re still breathtakingly beautiful, enough so that you often find yourself getting lost in their depths, but you can’t help the unnerving feeling that creeps up your spine.

You’re reminded of a hawk, eyes that displays something predatory, as they scout for a hunt. 

And you were his prey. 

“A-are you sure about doing…t-this here? The others a-are probably looking for-”

Your sentence is cut short when you let out a sudden shrill moan, cringing slightly at the painful sting of his sharp fangs nipping at the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

Rider licks over it, soothing over the bruised spot before tilting his head up again to face you.

“ _ ***Tch***_ shut up, I didn't give you permission to talk. Just sit there and look pretty, beause in next few minutes, the only name you'll be screaming is **mine**. Understand?” he said as his yellow-green eyes glared up at you with utmost dominance.

You feel your face flush (f/c)- whether it’s from the raspy, commanding tone of his words, or the return of his searing gaze on you, or maybe it was a combination of both, you don’t know.

Not trusting your words, you only nodded. 

He doesn’t even leave you for a moment of hesitation as he goes back to what he's doing, and you couldn't help but writhe in pleasure.

The constant flickering movements of his yellow-green tongue is heavy and furious, stroking hard against your sensitive nub of flesh in a repeated motion that had your mind feeling dizzy.

It’s good, so, so deliciously good, but it’s too much, and it’s too fast.

You so desperately wanted to tell him to slow down, to go slower and be gentle so you could find the room to breathe, but you can’t.

You physically can’t because he’s wrenching out the most embarrassing mewls and cries from your throat, and you realize that you have no control over your body, whatsoever. 

You feel the vibrations against your core, and it was then you realize that he was chuckling.

Rider is laughing because he knows... he knows that it's too much for you to handle.

However, he simply doesn’t care.

Something within him burns bright with passion and vigour, and whenever he’s set on something, he rushes towards it with a one-track focus.

And right now, he was ever so determined on reducing you down to a squirming wreck with nothing but his tongue. 

You feel the dull ache in your lower abdomen from tensing up for too long. Your thighs are perched on his shoulders, wrapped tight around his head, as he held onto them, only tightening his grip every time you squirm.

One of your hands is tangled in his yellow-green tentacled hair, occasionally yanking on his topknot, to pull him closer into your heat, while the other has a tight grip on the workbench, holding so you didn't fall.

(As if he would ever let you.)

“Nah… Rider, p-please!” you breathed out.

You’re not even sure what it is you’re begging him for, but he seems to understand anyway.

Undoubtedly, he flattens his tongue against your clit, before wrapping his lips around it and sucked.

And it's enough for you to let go.

With an unintentionally high-pitched cry, you came as your body spasmed from the intensity of your climax. 

You sulk against the table, still struggling to catch your breath, after feeling Rider pull away from you entirely.

After a minute, you felt his hand gently graze your cheek.

Opening your clouded (e/c) eyes, you see that his own were laced with concern. 

“You ok?” he asked, worry in his tone.

It’s almost amusing how much his current tone contrasts with the roughness of his voice from earlier, and you have to hold back a laugh.

Placing a hand over his, you reassured him.

“I'm ok… it was good. Amazing actually.” you giggled.

Watching Rider sigh in relief, you smiled before remembering what had led you both into this situation, and the reason why he did this to you in the first place.

“Umm, is this about that guy from earlier? You know that I turned him away, right? I would never cheat in you! you tried to explain.

_**“*Tch***_ I know and... I trust you! But sometimes... I just don't like seeing other guys flirting with you. It often makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you-” Rider says, rubbing the back of his head.

Cupping his cheeks, you plant a soft kiss on his lips before whispering,

"Rider, I would never choose any other guy over you. So, never think that. I love you so much, so there's no need to be jealous!” 

Resting his forehead against yours, Rider presses his lips against yours once more.

"*Sighs* I know..and I love you too!"

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him tightly against you, placing your thighs on either side of his waist. 

After you both pulled away, you soon gave him a mischievous smile,

“Didn't you say something about making me scream your name?” you asked.

Matching your expression with a devilish grin, the predatory glint returns to his yellow-green eyes as his hands run up your thighs. 

“It seems I also need to show others who it is you belong to.”


	3. Instinct |Army|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army allows his instincts to take control.

Moments like these were always bittersweet to you. 

Of course, you wouldn't trade your time with Army for anything in the world, but as time went on you had grown frustrated.

Usually, his mind would always be in his Manuel, constantly jolting down notes on how to predict his opponents movements and gauge them.

You were simply along for the ride. As a contestant of the turf wars yourself, you wished you had half the dedication he had.

You often wondered what your maximum potential would be if you didn't let your emotions get in the way.

As you sat beside him on the lush grass, you couldn't help let your eyes wander over his body.

His beret and parka had long been discarded during the heat of the day. You also noticed that he wasn't wearing his typical face paint.

Indeed, he looked different and undoubtedly handsome. From his orange tentacle-hair to his well-shaped frame.

Had anyone ever bothered to tell him, how handsome he was?

You looked away, feeling your heart rate pick up.

The thoughts you been having about Army lately were plaguing you.

You loved him.

You tried to tell yourself you were happy with just staying his friend, but a part of you wanted something more.

But, you feared like you would have to separate yourself from him or face rejection.

So lost in thought, you didn't hear Army speak.

"Is something troubling you, (Y/n)?" he asked.

With a weak smile, you shook your head no.

The orange inkling male nodded and glanced back down at his book.

Army was always a guy of few words when around you. Despite being good friends, you both had nothing in common, so conversations were a bit awkward.

"How about you?" you asked and he nodded not looking at you.

Another moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Hey (Y/n), do you mind if I were try something with you?"

"W-what you mean?" you asked, a hint of confusion in your voice.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I'd mentioned something to this _**'friend'**_ of mine. At the time, it seemed trivial- silly even. However, _**He**_ told me that when the time comes, I should just go by what I feel and follow my instincts."

"Okay...umm, what is it?" you asked, a bit confused.

Army soon touched your arm before turning towards you. You looked into his orange eyes, observing a softer look that you'd never seen from him before, unless he was listing ingredients for different curry recipes.

Army then leaned his own face closer to yours as both your noses were basically touching at this point and he took a deep breath before kissing you.

It took you a moment to process on what was happening.

_'He...he's kissing me!'_ You thought.

Eventually, you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck.

You soon parted, not before lightly running your tongue across his bottom lip, which earned you a soft shutter from the male Inkling.

Army's face was flushed orange as he painted and gazed at you lovingly.

"Is this what you'd meant?" you asked him, caressing your fingers through his tentacles.

"Yes but...I-I... I don't know what to do now. It's my first time doing something like this." he said, a bit nervous.

"Well, follow your instincts! What do you feel like doing?" You couldn't help but blush at how endearing it was to see him like this.

"I... don't know, _Rider_ didn't mention this part." he said.

Welp, now you know who encouraged him.

His blush turned oranger than before as he turned away from you. You slowly looked down and saw a bulge in his pants that definitely wasn't there before you two kissed.

Oh!

The heat from earlier rose in you again, stronger this time than ever before at the thought of your feelings being reciprocated.

"Army..." You paused for a moment, gently touching his face as he finally looked you in the eyes again.

"It's just... I really like you and..." He tried to explain but you already knew.

"I feel the same way about you too, Army. Always have!" You confessed.

"I could help you, if you want me to." you said.

Silently, Army gave his consent and with a nod, he leaned back to get comfortable.

Giggling, you followed suit and positioned yourself in between his legs as you sat on your knees.Your hands made their way up his thighs, stopping to rest on his pelvis. You could see him bracing himself. His breathing was heavy, and you hadn't even really began to touch him yet.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with me doing this?" you asked him.

"You have my permission." he affirmed.

You smiled and slowly undid his belt, and unbuttoned his pants. You let your fingers hook around of his pants and the latex waistband of his briefs, before pulling them down enough to expose his cock.

A small gasp came from him as the cool air touched his skin. The view you had right now was incredible as sense of delight welled up in you as you realized that it was all for you.

You wrapped a hand around his cock, causing a groan to escape his lips.

"Does it feel good?" you asked you slowly stroked him up and down.

You never in a million years imagined this would be happening.

Army didn't respond, other than nods and a few grunts as you continued, your strokes eventually picking up speed every now and then.

"Ah..(Y/n)!" He moaned occasionally bucking his hips.

You eventually stopped and as cruel as it seemed, you just didn't want him to cum just yet.

"I think we should both feel good together." you told him as you stood and slid your own panties off and lifting up your skirt, revealing your pussy, before straddling him.

You then took both his hands and brought them to your hips.

"Make sure you hold me tight. I don't wanna fall off." you instructed.

He gripped your hips as you lined your entrance up and then slowly seated yourself on him. You took a minute to breathe and adjust, noting that Army had closed his eyes and was breathing even heavier than before.

Soon, you began to move your hips up and down, taking in all the gasps and moans coming from the boy underneath you. It made you even more aroused to know you're the one making him feel good.

As you continued to ride him, Army's felt his natural instincts began to take over as he quickly started to thrust into you even faster as you descended, hitting the right spot every time.

You clawed at his clothed chest and shoulders, feeling your climax rapidly approaching as he continued.

It was unreal how good he was making you feel, and by the way he was panting your name, you knew he had to be feeling the same way.

Army's hands gripped your sides tighter, knuckles turning white from the hold he had on you.

With little to no warning, you felt him release himself inside of you. It was just enough to send you over the edge, crying out out as your own climax came over you.

You rode it out, enjoying the last few thrusts before collapsing onto Army's warm chest as you then felt his arms wrap around your body.

Not a word was exchanged. The sun had completely set and you almost fell asleep to the sounds of the night as he held you.

"I finally understand now," Army said, breaking the silence.

"Understand what?"

"What my instincts were telling me." he smiled.

"And that is?" You pressed.

"That I'm in love with you." He sighed.

You leaned up to kiss him again, this time more passionate than the last.

"And my instincts tell me that I love you also and that I'm looking forward into doing this again with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Army was a bit difficult to write, but i hope had his character right.  
> Been awhile since I read the manga😌


	4. Hawaiian |Aloha|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha loves it when you wear his shirts

You didn’t always get a chance to spend time with Aloha, but when you did, it was always paradise.

Waking up with him after a spectacular night of partying, meant that the first thing you'd see, is him sleeping peacefully and painted in soft light.

He argued that he didn’t like over sleeping, but watching as he continue to sleep, said otherwise. 

You woke up completely naked from the night before.

All you could remembered was the loud pop music of yesterday's Splatfest and the crowd of bodies jumping and vibing to the beats. The flashing colorful lights shining as you recalled looking towards the stage to see the Squid Sisters rocking out.

The vibes at live concerts were always such a rush. Being able to let loose and have a good time.

After pulling back the blanket, there’s a chill in the air as you put on your discarded panties and towards the bathroom.

Upon returning, you dig through a drawer and pull out one of Aloha’s Hawaiian shirts.

It smells like his cologne, so you pull the collar up to your nose as you flopped back in bed beside him. 

Said inkling just barely stirs, before his arm searches the bed until he finds your bare leg, and then curls his arm around your thigh and pulls until he’s cuddling your limb.

You smile and laugh quietly to yourself, before caressing your fingers through his pink tentacles. 

He wakes up a few minutes later, blinking awake and staring up at you.

“Aloha there, handsome!” you say jokingly. 

He smiles before sitting up, yawning. He then glance at you and curls his fingers against your(?) sleeve.

“Babe, is this my shirt?” he asks with a brow raised.

“Yes, and it’s super comfy.” You say, running a hand down his bare chest. 

“Well, it totally suits you.” he replies, leaning towards you.

Aloha presses you back into the pillows, slides you down so that you’re flat on your back, with him towering over you.

One of his hands slides exploratory under your (his) shirt.

When all he encounters is the latex band of your panties and nothing else, he grins.

“Wow babe, are trying to seduce me?”

“Hmm, don't know? Am I?” You teased and roll over on your side.

Aloha smirks and slides behind you, spooning you. He then rests his chin on your shoulder and presses his cheek to yours. 

“Y'know I don't mind if you are.” He pushes his hips against yours so you can feel his semi-hard erection pressing against you. 

"Some party last night, huh?" You asked.

"Yeah it was, not to mention our little after party." He says, as you knew exactly what he meant.

“I want you so badly, but I’m too chillax to even ravish you.”

You push your ass back against him. “We don’t have to move, you know.”

Aloha's hand moves over your stomach and beneath the shirt, before sliding up to your breast. 

"You sure want to do it like this?” He asks as he rolls his hips against yours again.

“Yeah.” You reach down and tug at your panties, only managing to pull them down to your knees.

The pink haired male pulls his hand out from beneath your shirt, and reached grab your jaw instead, turning your head to the side just enough that he can lean in and capture your lips in a messy kiss.

You pushed the shirt up displaying your breasts, then reached behind you to take his cock in your hand. You gave him several strokes and slide it in-between your legs. 

Aloha's groaned as he thrusted between your wet folds for a moment, the head of his cock pressed against your entrance before he finally pushed into you, making you moan as he does. 

He moves back and forth as you roll your ass against him, loving the way that it causes him to thrust inside of you.

His movements are slow and lazy, and you don’t mind.

You kiss him messily until the strain in your neck grows to be too much. Aloha kisses your neck instead.

The room is filled with the soft noises of the bed creaking and your labored breathing, and the soft smack of his lips on your skin.

He groans as his cock slips out of you accidentally, thrusting between your legs a few times. You reached back down to line him back inside of you. 

Aloha moves his hand over your shirt to grasp your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers. 

“This shirt is getting hot,” You tug at the collar.

“Hehe, it’s hot being inside of you while you wear my clothes.” he says breathlessly.

His hand then drifts over your belly to your clit. You know you won’t last much longer as you pull away from him and turn over onto your back.

You grab his arm and tug. Aloha quickly gets the message as he rolls on top of you, supporting himself over you and slipping back inside of you.

"So now you want missionary?" He raises a brow.

“I want to kiss you and see your face.”

He smirks then leaned in to capture your mouth in a kiss. He moans, grinding into you, and one of his hands slips under you. He presses you up against him.

He kisses you until you’re absolutely breathless as he laughs before moving again, still with slow movements.

Eventually, your climax builds slowly. It wells up in you so quickly that you almost don’t notice just how close you are until your body is already spasming. It courses through you and Aloha continues his movements, but he watches you like he’s witnessing a miracle.

He kisses you when he cums before pulling out and collapsing to the side of you.

You turn to kiss him as he smiles at you before yawning tiredly.

Aloha soon grabs the sides of his Hawaiian shirt you’re wearing and pulls you closer to him.

“You should wear my shirts more often, babe.” he says after kissing your forehead.

You don’t argue, just close your eyes, and push your head against his shoulder like it’s a pillow.

"I'll be sure to add Hawaiian shirts to my shopping list."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's doing good.


	5. Smile |Mask|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mask tries to cheer you up which leads to something else unintentionally.

_Happiness_.

Such a unpalatable word.

It was a word he despised, at least, that's what he'd often told himself.

Seeing people so happy without a care in the world, often made him questioned, _what was it that made them happy?_

Why do they smile, knowing that life is meaningless.

He remembered a certain bobble-hat wearing blue female inkling once telling him that it didn't have to be meaningless. As long as you have fun and make the best out of it.

_Fun?_

The word plagued his mind like a viral infection.

It only made him realize just how wrong he was as he genuinely found himself enjoying life and of course, having fun alongside his team...his _friends_. 

Suddenly, that's when he heard it!

_Crying?_

Wait, the sound of crying meant that someone was sad! Right?

Sad...the opposite word of happy.

Someone was sad!

Mask noticed it was coming from your room.

You were sad...

Mask should've known that something wasn't right when you didn't greet him in your usual cheerful demeanor like you normally did.

But he didn't say anything and simply ignored you, since he didn't feel like hearing your optimistic greetings.

Not that he secretly would've minded though.

However, today was different.

Upon cracking open your door, he find you curled up on your bed, your body lay limp.

You were asleep.

Quietly, he trudge over towards you.

"Hey!"

He finds himself using his most considerate voice, rousing you with a surprisingly gentle touch.

He took note of your gear and weapons scattered across the room as his thumb mindlessly rubbed circles on your shoulder, before moving up to stroke over one of your (f/c) hair strands.

His deadpan eyes soon gaze over your sleeping face and cheeks, which were wet with tears.

You had been crying!

 _Who hurt you?_ he wandered.

Maybe it was grieve or did someone say something offensive to you.

The images of someone making you cry, made his blood boil with rage.

Even though he knew better than to just ask you, before jumping to conclusions.

He soon recalled, during yesterday's Turf War, your friends saying something to you and you had this sadden look on your face.

_Was it them?_

_Did they make you cry?_

It was then he felt you stir, and turned towards him, your (color) eyes hazy with sleep.

"Uh—” he hears himself say stupidly, feeling like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

You nearly screamed as your body quickly shot up in shock, eyes wide with the fear at the sight of him looming over you.

“Whoa whoa, it's just me (Y/n)!" He reassured you.

He forgot that his gas-mask did make him appear somewhat frightening.

"MASKY!" You say (calling him by the nickname you'd gave him).

Upon realizing it was him, you tried to calm your beating heart.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I...I was just checking up on you,” he trails off.

“Uh..I heard you crying...umm...is everything okay?” he asked, his voice fainted by his mask.

Mask watch you but his eyes quickly widen when tears fell down you face.

 _'Shit, I didn't mean to make her upset.'_ He thought.

“I'm…” you didn't finish that sentence, but instead gazed down and wiped your face.

Mask felt his heart ache as he tries to comfort you by reaching out and rested a hand on you head.

You didn't flinch at his sudden touch.

Mask pats you head to soothe you and slowly moves to sit beside you, trying to seem as non-threatening as he can.

Despite his distaste in positive things, Mask often found himself caring for you. He was willing to stay if it meant making you feel better.

He would rather see only _**you**_ happy than sad.

“W-what is it, (Y/n)?” he questions, "Why are you crying?”

You momentarily stop, opening your mouth like you wanted to speak but can’t find the words to explain.

"My friends...my teammates..left me," You say quietly.

“They called me a loser, and said that I didn't deserve to be in the Splatfest, so they kicked me off the team.” you trailed off as more tears begin to fall again.

“They're right. No matter how hard I try, I'm a failure.”

He knew it. Those assholes did this to you and that made him grind his teeth in anger.

_'When I see those bastards, I'm gonna kick their asses.'_

"You're **not** a failure (Y/n). Who cares what they think. They have no right. I'll kill them, I'll _killll_ them all for making you sad." He said menacingly.

You were surprised, never in your life have you seen Mask so protective of you. He always appeared so cold and nihilistic towards others. But the thought of him willingly to stick up for you, made you blush.

You've had a crush on the gas-mask waering male inkling for awhile now, but never had the courage to tell him, knowing he'll just tell you off.

However, he seemed different today.

You slowly stopped crying as you rubbed your tears away with your sleeve.

"Hehe, thanks Masky. You really are a sweetheart." You smiled at him.

Ah, there's that smile he love to see.

Wait! _Love?_

The word sounded foreign in his mind.

To see you smile, triggered something in him as his heart started to race.

' _What is this feeling? Why do I suddenly have the urged to hold her close?'_

So lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't even feel you shift, until he felt his mask being lifted.

"Wait..what are-" he was about to object when he suddenly felt soft warm lips press against his.

You were kissing him...

 _'Why is she kissing me...wait she's kissing me and I'm letting it happen?'_ He thought.

With quick jolt, Mask quickly pushed you away before pulling his mask back down.

"I-I-I...you...we...kisssss...w-why?" He shuttered.

You laughed watching his face flushed cyan, as his droopy eyes widen in shock.

"Just my way of thanking you. Thanks for cheering me up." You smiled again.

Again Mask felt his heart do a 360 noscope.

"Sssstopp THAT!" He exclaimed making you tilt your head to the side in confusion.

"Hmm, stop what?" You say obliviously.

"That smile, you're making my body feeelll weird."

"Oh, and how so!" You smirked before crawling towards him until you were practically straddling him.

You boldly reached for his gas mask again, before pulling it up to reveal his surprisingly handsome face.

He had a beauty mark below his right eye.

"Don't, I have hay fever!" He quickly said trying to pull his mask back down, but you wouldn't let him.

"But we're inside!" You say leaning close to his face once more, your lips brushes against his.

And it was at that moment, Mask knew he couldn't resist you anymore as he eventually gave in and found himself being consumed.

[A few hours later]...

Mask sighed as he wrapped his arms around you, pressing his face to the crook of your neck as he pulled you closer.

His breathing was heavy and his whole body was heated.

The air between you shifted some time after, as you both laid there quietly, holding each other for quite some time, either in complete silence or talking softly to one another. 

You were feeling a lot better now and he was glad. Mask also seemed calm now as a soft moan escaped him.

He leaned up to pressed his lips gently against your flustered skin. You moaned, your body practically melting against his as he kissed your neck a second time.

His hands ran slowly over your body as you gasped at the feeling of his cold hands slipped under your shirt and across your stomach before moving up to cup your breasts, kneading them slowly and drawing a soft whine from your lips.

“I hope this is okay,” he said, pausing, his lips still on your neck.

“Yes,” you whispered. “It feels good.”

Mask then pulls you tight against his chest, constantly nuzzling his face into your neck, his cock smuggled deep inside you as he thrusts his hips against yours.

"Ah!"

“Sorry,” he whispers while kissing your neck again, before leaning up so his lips could capture your lips.

You don’t say anything as you focus on how his cock that's inside you, was stretching your tight hole to the point that it’s almost painful.

He groaned as he thrust his hips up into you more quickly, causing him to fuck you even deeper.

Mask, in return, felt you grind your hips against him, your pussy squeezing his cock tighter and tighter.

"Shhhit!" He moaned as he grabs your hips tightly, holding you still.

“Mmm, Masky...I'm gonna cu-” you don’t get to finish your sentence because you come hard in his lap shaking violently as your body spasms, feeling Mask hold you tighter to him.

“I love how you feel around me,” he says, “It feels weird, but I like it.”

Squeezing your legs together, you lean back against his chest and raise your hand to run your fingers through his cyan tentacles.

“Are you feeling better?” Mask ask kissing your mouth.

“Yes,” yor answer, “being with you makes everything better. You make me happy?”

“I hate happppy people, but for you, I'll make an exception?” he say causing you to smile once more.

Dear Neptune, that smile of yours was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep! Anyway leave a kudos if y'all liking this so far.😙👍


	6. Miniskirt |Gloves|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloves punishes you for wearing a short miniskirt.

This was so embarrassing!

"Good, just like that!”

How did it even come to this?

"You're doing really great, babe!" Gloves murmured as you continued to rocked back and forth against his lap.

A soft moan escaping your throat as his lips trailed along your jawline, pressing tender kisses over your neck and leaving hickeys in their wake.

"Gloves, this is..ah.. Humiliating!" You panted out.

“Aw but c'mon babe, you’re so wet that I manage to slip inside you easily.” his voice was low in tone against your ear, making you shiver.

"Besides, you'd brought this on yourself. Walking around in this tiny mini skirt, showing off your ass for all to see. So not cool, babe." He growled.

"Naughty girls like you deserve to be punished."

The foreplay had been torturous as you continued to bounce yourself up and down his cock. 

The drag of his green-colored tongue and the sensual touches of his fingers traced your body.

The feeling of his heated breath against your bare skin making your body hot that you couldn't help but tighten around him.

“Whoa, you grew tight all of a sudden.” His grinned as he bit the shell of your ear.

“Do you like it when I remind you how lewd you are?” 

"Y-you're the who's lewd!" You grumbled.

Gloves chuckled against your cheek, your skin flushed (f/c) with the contrast of your reaction, as you choked on a moan when you felt his hand trail down and in-between your thighs.

“Careful babe, you don't want me to leave you unsatisfied, do ya?” Gloves say softly, his fingers stroking delicate circles over the surface of your swollen clit.

"No..please!" You whimpered, thighs trembling with every grind of your hips, each movement sending butterflies into the pit of your stomach and sparking pleasure through your frame.

"Then be a good girl, and don't hold back." He growled.

You let your head roll back with a low moan, when he started to thrust up into you faster.  
Gloves groaned through the sharp graze of his fangs against your flesh, leaving bite marks around your neck and shoulders.

Oh yeah, he definitely knew how to rock your world.

You were barely aware of the lewd sounds you were making, your voice coming out in moans and whimpers that was enough to send you over the edge.

Suddenly, you felt yourself being lifted and your back against a cool surface as Gloves pinned you to the floor, the position causing him to hit a spot inside you that made you see stars.

“Does it feel good, (Y/n)?” he grinned.

The short green strands of his tentacle-locks tickling your forehead as he rocked into you again, and it was only then that you realized how unfair it all was. 

It was so unfair how he can reduce you into a moaning mess.

“Are you close?” He hummed against the shape of your lips. 

You let out a whimper as Gloves thrusts harder into you in a way that made you want to cry from the pleasure in the pit of your stomach. 

Your fist tightened, the last remains of your composure beginning to collapse.

“It’s cool, babe.” His smirked down at you, “You can cum.”

With that, your body spasmed with the heavy quakes as you reached your climax, hips jolting through the dull ache of pleasure. 

Gloves felt the quivering clench of your release, heated breaths fading into harsh gasps as he pounded into you vigorously. 

He came with the ghost of a moan on his lips.

Your chest burned with each inhale of air that flooded your lungs, your body bathing in the afterglow of satisfaction and relief.

The room smelled like green-apples as Gloves relaxed against you, his voice a gentle purr of affection.

“Was the mini skirt really necessary, babe?” he breathed.

Your face was hot as you groaned in embarrassment. 

“It was hot outside and I just really like wearing skirts, okay.”

"Then next time, wear leggings or something underneath it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon in 2021.


End file.
